music_addictsfandomcom-20200214-history
Want U Back - Cher Lloyd Lyrics
"Want U Back" is a song by a singer named Cher Llyod. Lyrics Uh! Mmm, yeah. La la la la laaa Uh! Hey, boy you never had much game Thought I needed to upgrade So I went and walked away way way Uh Now, I see you've been hanging out With that other girl in town Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns Uh Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this Uh And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Uh Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh Please, this ain't even jealousy (jealousy) She ain't got a thing on me (a thing on me) Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans Uh You clearly didn't think this through If what I've been told is true (is it true?) You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo Uh Remember all the things that you and I did first? And now you're doing them with her Remember all the things that you and I did first? You got me, got me like this Uh And now you're taking her to every restaurant And everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant You got me, got me like this Uh Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh Ohhh, and you might be with her But I still had you first uh oh uh oh - rap verse Let's go! Astro! We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more Dated her in front your place so you can see it all I remember the times, when we used to bond But I never realized that you wanted to be mine So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too I can tell that you're upset, because it ain't you Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start You want me back? We can just be friends, don't try this thing all over again Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh (Let me know) Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh Ohhh, I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back Uh